In both the developing and developed countries, obesity is an increasingly growing problem, for which no effective therapies are available. Current medications are typically associated with adverse side effects. For example, the only medication available in the Czech Republic is Orlistat, an inhibitor of intestinal lipase which lowers the absorption of lipids from the small intestine. It is, however, associated with adverse effects, such as diarrhea. Sibutramine, a serotonin-norepinephrine reuptake inhibitor that induces satiety sensation was withdrawn from the market for increased risk of heart disease found during its use (Strader, A., et al., “Gastrointestinal hormones and food intake,” Gastroenterology, 128:175-191, 2005; Heal, D. J. et al., “What is the prognosis for new centrally-acting anti-obesity drugs?” Neuropharmacology, 63:132-146, 2012).